Hope and Depair
by Kiflothesmasher
Summary: When everyone doesn't like Lucas, he loses all hope, that is until a boy with a hat can brighten his day. YAOI and this is a one shot now, plus, don't leave huge reviews, those scare me half to death... *hides in corner*


Read Below

Read Below

\ /

NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN SMASH BROS. AT ALL, NADA, NOTHING WHAT SO EVER!! THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI AND SHOTA, SO BE WARNED, IF YOUR NOT INTO THAT STUFF, LEAVE!! (thank you and have a nice day)

On a winter night, when the cold near froze the air, stood a boy, most likely thirteen, with golden blonde hair and a shirt that's striped. He wore shorts with red shoes, and his name was Lucas. He sat no the cold hard ground, covered in cuts and bruises, with dried tearstains on his face. He lived in a mansion, with 35 others, a lot of them didn't like him, so they would occasionally beat the tar out of him, but today was different. They would start off like they normally do, but something unusual happened when Bowser spoke.

Lucas's POV

"Hey, maybe we should finish this for good!" He soon laughed manically. I heard the others conversing about it. Then, Ganondorf spoke up.

"Yeah, then we wouldn't have dead meat lying around." He joined Bowser in his laugh.

"Well, he's too wimpy to even be called competition, so no thanks." Mewtwo spoke this, which personally took a blow at my pride. Not strong enough to live, yet weak enough for pity, wow, this let me to believe in what everyone else says, "Go home, you suck, go back to where ya came from." If I had the chance, I definitely would take it now, but that's not the case, especially with a broken leg, broken arm, and a black eye. This is what I am, weak, pathetic, a loser not worth even killing, yet has pity thrown on him. My mind is near gone to the dark, my thoughts gone, what's worse, is that the fact of the matter is, I realize it and can't stop it, I'm such a loser. I wish I would die; yet God does not will it. The others started to agree with Mewtwo.

Third POV

After the others left Lucas to freeze in the winter snow. Lucas starts to whimper when he hears the empty winds howling in the winter air, he is scared, scared to keep living, scared of being him. Lucas had a twin brother his name was Claus. Claus and Lucas were, at times, inseparable. They would do most everything together, that is, until Claus got separated from Lucas and became the Dark Knight, which Lucas kill at the end of his Journey. When Lucas realized it was Claus, he was gone. Lucas had also recently lost his mother and when he lost Claus to his own hands, he was push beyond the edge. Lucas attempted Suicide the next morning, but before he did the deed, his father, Flint, stopped him. Flint told Lucas that it's hard to move from death, but please continue on the road of life, please. Now Lucas was all alone, so close to death, and no one to stop him from it, that's what he thought.

Suddenly, a figure stood over him, Lucas couldn't see the person's face, but he knew that they were staring at him, probably wondering what the hell happened. The figure was Ness, another person living at the mansion, but was around Lucas's age and wore a baseball cap over his messy hair. He was the opposite of Lucas, he was strong and smart, and soon, Lucas had fallin' in Love with the boy, but knew Ness to never understand what Love really was, especially this kind. Lucas knew what love was, thanks to Nana and Popo, but he also knew that to love one of the same sex was frowned upon. Lucas's vision cleared enough to see Ness, but as soon as he did, he closed them, not wanting to be see, he never wanted Ness to see him like this, never.

"Hey, Lucas, are you all right?" Ness asked in a caring tone. When Lucas didn't reply, Ness panicked.

"Lucas, LUCAS, wake up, come on, and get up you'll die!" Ness said worried of Lucas's health. Lucas heard these words and moved a little, but couldn't get up.

"N-N-Ness, I-I-I- c-c-can't m-m-move." Lucas managed to say while fighting the urge to sleep. Lucas wanted to live because Ness said to, but could never tell him about his love. Ness slowly bent down to pick up his frozen friend.

"Here, grab on to me and I'll help you get home, alright?" Ness wanted Lucas to agree, and soon, Ness had an arm wrapped around his waist and was soon up and moving along with Ness.

"W-W-Why d-d-did y-y-you s-s-save m-m-me?" Lucas asked.

"Well, honestly, I don't really know, but it's always nice to help out a friend." Ness sounded sweet and honest when he said the word 'friend. Lucas wanted him to be friends, but every one of his friends hated him now, Lucas didn't want Ness to hate him. Lucas loved being this close to Ness, but knew it probably wouldn't happen again.

"N-Ness, why d-did y-y-you sound w-w-worried if y-you d-d-didn't h-have a r-r-reason to s-s-save m-me?" Lucas asked.

"Umm…. I-I, errrrr, ummm, hey look it's the mansion!" Ness said pointing towards the huge estate. "We'll get you all nice warm and cozy real soon, don't worry 'bout it."

Lucas smiled; he was a little bit happier about not killing himself when he wanted to back then. Now, he had a friend to help him always and to stay by his side.

When inside, Ness immediately got Lucas to their room, which had a fireplace in it and a hot chocolate machine in there too.

"Here Lucas, drink up, it's hot though, so be careful, and please, wrap up, you must be freezing your ass off, why were you out there in the first place?!" Ness wanted answers, and now, he wanted to make those who did this pay. So, Lucas told him everything that happened that day, the talk between the attackers, the beatings, heck even the beatings before that. Ness completely lost his nerve, he wanted them to pay, but he had to help Lucas and comfort him.

"Lucas, why did you never tell anyone?" Ness asked with a serious tone.

"I thought no one would care about me…" Lucas's eyes completely lost all hope left in them, Ness knew that the old Lucas probably died along time ago. Ness wrapped his arms closely around little Lucas, pulling him into a hug, which brought hope back in his eyes.

"Idiot, I care, I was afraid of telling you because, I thought you may not like me that way." Ness got as 'bout as red in the face as a tomato is, and Lucas got even more red.

"Ness, I-I-I-I Iloveyou!" Lucas blurted out loudly and quickly so he would hope that Ness did not hear, but Ness heard it all, that is why he pulled Lucas's head closer and gave him a long kiss on his lips.

"Ness… Thank you, for keeping me alive." Lucas said as he slowly drifted away into sleep. All that Lucas could hear from Ness was, "Your welcome," and felt a kiss on his forehead.

Kiflo: So sad at the beginning, yet so sweet at the end.

Ness: Hey, what about those who hurt My Lucas, they should be punished.

Kiflo: Yes, yes, save the violence for another fanfic. And I will tell ya'll what happened to those who beat Lucas into submission in another fanfic!

Ness: They need to die! (Ness picks up Chair)

Kiflo: Whoa Ness, calm down, they'll get what they dese- (Ness throws chair at Kiflo) whaaaa

Ness: Flame and I will cut your throat in your sleep.

Kiflo: Thanks for reading!


End file.
